What is the domain of the function $f(x)=\frac{x+6}{\sqrt{x^2-3x-4}}$?
Solution: The function is defined when the value inside the square root is positive, i.e. we must have $x^2-3x-4>0$. Factoring, we get $(x-4)(x+1)>0$. So either both factors in the left hand side are negative or they are both positive. They are both negative when $x<-1$. They are both positive when $x>4$. So the domain of $f(x)$ is $x<-1 \text{ or } x>4$, or $x \in \boxed{(-\infty, -1) \cup (4, \infty)}$ in interval notation.